


Indie Darling

by GoalDigger



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Children, Drama, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Drug Addiction, Romance, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalDigger/pseuds/GoalDigger
Summary: Brielle Tremblay made a name for herself in the indies. After twelve years of honing her craft she finally signs with the black and gold brand. Follow the ups and downs of her journey.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Original Female Character(s), Alex Shelley/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

> **Starring**

**Jessica Lowndes** as Gabriella Tremblay aka Daniella

_The Indie Darling_

> _"When it comes to her, wrestling will always come first."_

**Patrick Martin** as Alex Shelley

_The Comeback Kid_

> _"We've all done things we aren't proud of, doesn't make you a bad person."_

**Candice Gargano** as Candice LaRae

_The Best Friend_

_"She is my person. The person I share all my secrets with. The person I'd call when I'm in trouble."_

**Austin Jenkins** as Adam Cole

_The EX_

> _"She is the best thing we ever accomplished."_
> 
> **Rami Sebei** as Sami Zayn
> 
> _The Mentor_
> 
> _"You're the closest thing I have to a sister."_
> 
> **Kevin Steen** as Kevin Owens
> 
> _The "Older Brother"_
> 
> _"You've overcome so much. Don't let this get you down."_
> 
> **Dustin Howard** as Chuck Taylor
> 
> _The Former Tag Partner_
> 
> _"She's alright I guess."_
> 
> **Jessie McKay and Cassie Arnelli** as Billie Kay and Peyton Royce
> 
> _The Longtime Friends_
> 
> _"You are proof you can have it all."_
> 
> **Robert Fish and Kyle Greenwood** as Bobby Fish and Kyle OReilly
> 
> _The Boys_
> 
> **Johnny Gargano** as Johnny Gargano
> 
> _The Heart and Soul of NXT_
> 
> _"She paved the way for people like you."_
> 
> **Matt Massie, Nick Massie and Tyson Smith** as Nick Jackson, Matt Jackson and Kenny Omega
> 
> _The Family_
> 
> _"No matter where you are we will always have your back."_
> 
> **Josh Harter** as Chris Sabin
> 
> _The Longtime Partner_
> 
> _"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."_
> 
> **And**
> 
> **Brooklyn Rae Silzer** as Sophie Jenkins
> 
> _The Little Spitfire_
> 
> _"Why can't you and mommy get married? Don't you love each other?"_
> 
> **With**
> 
> **Stephanie Bell** as Mia Yim
> 
> **Trevor Mann** as Richochet
> 
> **Keith Lee** as Keith Lee
> 
> **Christopher Lindsey** as Roderick Strong
> 
> **Greg Marasciulo** as Trent
> 
> **Britt Baker** as Britt Baker


	2. Wikipedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know the indie darling

**Gabrielle Tremblay** (born September 4,1991) is a Canadian professional wrestler, currently signed to WWE on their NXT brand under the name **Daniella.** She is best known for her time in the American independent circuit most notably Pro Wrestling Guerilla (PWG), Ring of Honor(ROH) and Shimmer Women's Athletes under the name **Daniella Diamond.**

**Daniella**

**Birth name:** Gabrielle Tremblay   
**Born** : September 4, 1990 (age 29) Montreal, Quebec Canada   
**Residence:** Orlando, Florida

**Professional Wrestling Career**

**Ring names:** Gabi   
Daniella Diamond  
Dani D  
Dani  
 **Daniella**  
 **Billed Height:** 5 ft 4 in  
 **Billed Weight:** 124 lbs  
 **Billed from:** Montreal, Quebec, Canada   
**Resides:** Orlando, Florida   
**Trained by:** Ron Hutchinson  
Sami Zayn  
 **Debut:** 2008

**Championships and accomplishments**

**Chikara**

Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas(1 time)- with Chuck Taylor

King of Trios (2016)- with Candide LaRae and Crazy Mary Dobson

 **Pro Wrestling Guerilla**  
PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time)- with Chuck Taylor

 ** _Pro Wrestling Illustrated_**  
Ranked No.1 of the top 50 female wrestlers in _PWI50_ in 2015

Rookie of the Year (2008)

 **Ring of Honor**  
Women of Honor World Champion (1 time)

 **Shimmer Women's Athletes**  
Heart of SHIMMER Championship (1 time)  
Shimmer Women's Championship (3 times)

 **World Wonder Ring Stardom**  
Cinderella Tournament (2018)  
SWA World Championship (1 time)  
Wonder of Stardom Championship (1 time)


	3. Welcome To The Family

**_August 21, 2019_ **

**Major Indie Star signs with WWE**

Pro Wrestling Sheet can confirm indie standout Daniella Diamond has signed a deal with WWE and will report to NXT. Diamond debuted for PWG in 2008 where she would later become only the second female to hold the PWG Tag Team Championship, and first to hold it twice with her partner Chuck Taylor. She became the longest reigning ROH Women’s Champion during her stint with the company; a title she held three times(having tied with Kelly Klein for the most reigns). In 2015 she topped PWI50 Female Wrestlers list wherein that year she simultaneously held the Shimmer Women’s Championship and NWA Women’s Championship. The 11 year vet has cemented her status as one of the best female wrestlers in the world having competed in major promotions Shimmer, Ring of Honor and most recently Stardom.

**Daniella Diamond signs WWE**

**By Casey**

We can exclusively confirm WWE has signed Daniella Diamond to a developmental contract with the company.

The 29 year old Montreal native is one of the most decorated female wrestlers. Diamond has won the Women of Honor and Shimmer Women’s Championship a record three times and the NWA World Women’s Championship twice. In addition to her singles titles she found success with current AEW star Chuck Taylor having captured the PWG Tag Team Championship twice, become only the second woman(behind real life BFF Candice LaRae) and the first to hold the title twice. Along with Taylor she also became the first female to capture Chikara’s Campeonatos de Parejas. In 2016 with LaRae and Crazy Mary Dobson they became the first and only women to win Chiakra’s King of Trios.

Most recently competing in Stardom she is a one-time SWA World Champion and one time Wonder of Stardom Champion and won the Cinderella tournament in 2018.

**Breaking: Top Female Wrestler Signs With NXT**

**WhatCulture**

WWE.com confirmed Daniella Diamond, real name Gabrielle Tremblay has signed a deal and has reported to the Performance Center.

Diamond debuted in 2008 for PWG where she wrestled the likes of Richochet, Johnny Gargano, The Young Bucks and Kevin Owens amongst others. It was there she’d get her first taste of gold where she’d partner with Chuck Taylor and become a two time PWG Tag Team Champion. She and Taylor would team in other companies and held tag gold in Chikara.

From 2013 to 2018 her run in Shimmer resulted in winning the Shimmer Women’s Championship three times and one run as the Heart of Shimmer Championship. Her runs in ROH and NWA resulted in five women’s title reigns amongst the two.

In 2018 she competed at All In in a fatal four way match against Chelsea Green, Britt Baker and Tessa Blanchard which was won by Blanchard.

Her most recent stint in Stardom saw Diamond win the Cinderella Tournament in 2018, the SWA World Championship and World of Stardom Championship.

Having held gold in every company she’s competed in, it’s only a matter of time before the same rings true in NXT.

**Daniella Diamond Reports to WWE Performance Center**

_WWE.COM_

**Gabrielle Tremblay** aka independent standout **Daniella Diamond** has made a name for herself since her debut in 2008. The 29 year old Montreal native has competed in numerous promotions including PWG, ROH and Stardom and has been mentored by current Superstar Sami Zayn. The highly acclaimed Tremblay has fought both male and female opponents and was the second female to hold the PWG Tag Team championship(first to hold it twice). The veteran brings a unique mix to NXT with her hardcore, highflying and technical wrestling skills, look out for the Diamond in the Rough to make an impact in NXT.

_@SamiZayn ma soeur! She’s been killing it for years and now the WWE universe will witness what_ _@DiamondInTheRough has to offer_

_@CandiceLaRae my girl_ _@DiamondInTheRough is ready to take NXT by storm!_

_@KORcombat welcome to the family little sis @DiamondInTheRough_

_@MiaYim_ _@DiamondInTheRough looks like we’ll be meeting again. My favorite opponent._

_@Fight Owens Fight The best! RT@WWE Daniella Diamond Reports to WWE Performance Center_

_@JohnnyGargano We stan!_ _RT@WWE Daniella Diamond Reports to WWE Performance Center_

_@KingRichochet Get it girl. @DiamondInTheRough is one of the best in the world. NXT you are in for a treat._

_@PeytonRoyceWWE Iconic_ _RT@WWE Daniella Diamond Reports to WWE Performance Center_

_@BillieKayWWE Queen. I’m so happy for you my friend. @DiamondInTheRough_


End file.
